Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, a remote control method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium encoded with a remote control program. More specifically, the present invention relates to the image forming apparatus remotely operated by a remote operation device, the image forming system that includes the image forming apparatus remotely operated by the remote operation device, the remote control method to be performed by the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with the remote control program performed by a computer that controls the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, regarding image forming apparatuses that typically include MFPs (Multi Function Peripheral), a request of reducing power consumption during a standby state in which the image forming apparatuses are not operating has grown. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-131187 describes a printer that receives print data via a network line for printing, and acquires and sets setting information via the network line. The printer has a storage portion to store setting information received via the network line, a proxy server information storage portion to store information specifying a proxy server that stores the setting information on behalf of the storage portion, and a control portion to transmit the setting information to the proxy server when an operation mode is shifted to a power saving mode, and requests the setting information to the proxy server when the power saving mode is canceled.
On the one hand, the image forming apparatus has an operation panel, and cancels the power saving mode in order to accept an operation by a user in the case where the user operates using the operation panel. Further, the image forming apparatus has a paper feed tray to store paper, and cancels the power saving mode in the case where the user opens and closes the paper feed tray. Further, the image forming apparatus has a document tray for placing a document, and cancels the power saving mode in the case where the user places a document on a document tray. Therefore, even if the printer is in the power saving mode, in the case where the user operates the operation panel, the case where the user opens and closes the paper feed tray, the case where the user places a document on the document tray, or the like, the power saving mode is always canceled in conventional printers.